


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite OTP Prompts [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Man In Love (Music Video), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Cute Ending, Dongwoo-centric, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentioned Nam Woohyun, Romantic Fluff, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Dongwoo taking Sungjong out for Valentine's Day to cheer him up after his original plans with someone else fell through.As Dongwoo tries his best to make Sungjong happy and succeeds after only a few attempts,Sungjong realizes he would've rather been with Dongwoo anyways.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong
Series: Infinite OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136624





	Untitled

**2:26 PM**

**Sungjong:** _I hate everything right now_

**Dongwoo:** _What happened?_

**Sungjong:** _Remember that outing that I planned with Woohyun-hyung?_

**Dongwoo:** _Yeah he told me about it_

**Dongwoo:** _why?_

**Dongwoo:** _Did something happen?_

**Sungjong:** _It fell through_


End file.
